Setting Sun
by Charliee.XxX
Summary: This is the first chapter of MY sequel to Breaking Dawn. I hope you enjoy and please post reviews. Some other chapters may be rude, so I'm rating it as a T for now.
1. Nightmare

**This is a sequel to the fourth in the Twilight Sequel; Breaking Dawn.**

**I wrote the characters a little differently. Bella likes clothes more and Edward is a little more quiet and sincere.**

Renesmee was wailing in the other little bedroom. I shot out of bed and sped across to her. I gently picked her out of her bed and hugged her to me. I heard Edward approach behind us and he pulled us into a warm, tight embrace.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked Renesmee in a soft voice. She raised her little hand and placed it on my cheek. I saw her nightmare in my mind, and I heard Edward gasp as he saw it through Renesmee's thoughts. She was clinging onto Jake's back for dear life; tears streaming down her pink cheeks. She had just left the scene she showed me now. The Volturi, burning piles of broken, cracked vampire flesh. Flesh that belonged to her family and friends.

Edward hugged us closer to his perfect body. I soothed Renesmee, crooning sweet, happy words in her ear and stroking her beautiful, bronze ringlets. The moment was savoured by all of us; the exultant sunrise peeking through the windows, the intensity of the dream and the realisation that it _was_ only a dream; not genuine.

"Come on baby, time to get changed. We're gonna go see Rose and Alice today." I said to Renesmee.

"Yay!" she squealed in her piercing, trilling soprano. Edward chuckled. He moved into our room and I heard the doors to Alice's gigantic closet, open. Renesmee had a beautiful wooden wardrobe in the corner of her fairytale bedroom. I shifted Renesmee onto my left hip and glided over to it. I opened it and picked out a stunning baby pink dress; made of silk. I quickly got Renesmee dressed and brushed her curls. I picked her up again and took her into the room I shared with Edward. I placed her on the ruffled sheets of the white bed and disappeared into the closet. I picked a couple of things to wear and then queried Renesmee.

"Which do you like best? The emerald green one or the cream, ivory one?" I asked. In both of my hands I held up two dresses. The green on was sleeveless and came with a matching silk scarf. The ivory one was big and puffy, like a pumpkin around the bottom.

"The green one momma." said Renesmee, smiling at me.

"As do I." Edward's arms snaked around my waist.

"The green one it is then." I grinned. I shrugged out of my nightdress and put on clean underwear. I slipped the green gown over my head and pulled it down. It fitted snugly. I turned around into the closet again and searched through all the shoeboxes. Alice had gone to the trouble of finding exact matching shoes for _all_ of my dresses. I found what I was searching for; green satin stilettos, with criss-cross straps all the way up my feet. I pulled these on, then stood up and paraded out in front of Renesmee and Edward who were engaged in a game of Eye Spy.

"Well, what do you think?" I twirled around for them both, and stopped in front of them with my hands on my hips.

"Wow momma!" breathed Renesmee. "You are so pretty!"

Edward's eyes were round and impressed. "I didn't think you'd _ever_ be able to make me think that you could ever be more stunning, but you've done it _and_ rendered me speechless!"

I laughed and then said "Lets go!"


	2. Happy Birthday

We sprinted headlong out of the door and into the thick, dense woods, Renesmee in the middle, holding both of our hands. My dress was whipping out behind me, so I had to take extra care as to not rip it. We came to the stream and I quickly whisked Renesmee onto my back and leapt harder and further than usual. From there, Edward and I held hands as we ran the short distance back to the Cullen's house.

As we walked in through the door, we were greeted by an air of exuberance and joy. The reason? It was Carlisle's 365th Birthday as a vampire. Alice had been given the _perfect _opportunity to reuse her graduation decorations. As well as the lights and the bows, there were blue balloons tied to the bows also.

Alice skipped into the room and pulled me and Edward by the hand into the kitchen. This was where all the rest of my family were placed. Rosalie and Emmett were stood with Jasper in the corner by the table. Esme and Carlisle were opposite them. Jacob and his little pack, Leah and Seth were slouched against the wall next to Carlisle and Esme. Leah had that look of shiftiness about her as she always had when surrounded by vampires. I walked over to Carlisle and embraced him. Esme, Rose and the boys came next. Renesmee was still planted on my back so i picked her up, kissed her forehead and breathed in her beautiful scent, then gave her to Rose.

"Happy birthday Carlisle." Edward and I said in union.

"Thank you very much." Carlisle replied with a smile.

"Carlisle, open your presents!" an impatient Alice trilled. I knew what Edward, Renesmee and I had got him. I was looking over the internet for something for him, when my eyes lingered on a book about all the doctors in the world, the great and the poor; the infamous and the unknown. I had checked through all of Carlisle's books and found that he hadn't yet got this volume. I had showed Edward and we both had agreed that this would be perfect for him. So I had ordered it and when it had arrived I wrapped it up and gave it to Alice for safekeeping.

"Will he like it?" I had queried.

"Yes, he will _love_ it." She had said.

"Open ours first." Alice pushed.

"Okay okay." Carlisle chuckled. He picked up an oblong object. It was quite large and flat. He peeled the wrapping paper off and gasped in amusement and surprise.

"What is it, Carlisle?" asked Renesmee in curiosity.

"It's a beautiful picture of all of us, including Jacob, Seth and Leah.

I remembered Alice pestering us about having a picture taken. We were all puzzled but didn't ask because we would have had our heads bitten off by Alice. I remember Jake commanding Leah to smile, and she just about managed a small grimace.

"Can I see?" piped up Renesmee.

"Of course." Carlisle handed her the frame. She admired it for a moment then stood up and glided over to the wall.

"Put it here." Renesmee pointed to the middle of the bare wall.

"Good choice Nessie." Alice said. "That's where I thought it could be placed. Oh and Carlisle, that was from Jazz, Em, Rose and Me." Alice moved to where Renesmee was stood and picked her up and gave her a piggyback back to where we were all positioned, smiling at Renesmee's brazenness.

"Thank you, all of you, it's fantastic."

"Mine next" said Esme. She handed Carlisle a long, slender box which wasn't wrapped. Carlisle lifted the lid off to reveal a beautiful chain with the letters E and C interlocked together. Carlisle beamed and pulled Esme into a crushing bear hug. Next he picked up the larger gift, from us. He swiftly unwrapped it and looked at the cover of the book. Then he flipped it over and read the blurb. Then his eyes lit up and a grin plastered his face once again.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed. "I was wanting this!"


	3. Oh no

It was dusk. The end of a perfect day for Jacob, Seth and maybe Leah, but the beginning of yet another darkness for all the vampires apart from Renesmee.

Carlisle was sitting on his usual armchair, reading the book he received as a gift from us. Edward, Emmett and Jazz were having a friendly banter in the corner of the room. Rose was sitting next to me and we were both watching Renesmee snuffle in her slumber. Esme and Alice had gone out to hunt. I didn't know where the werewolves had gone.

Renesmee was all that mattered to me. It was kind of like, she held all my strings, and I was her puppet, but I don't care, because I love her so. So really, nothing mattered more than Renesmee.

I heard paws padding in the distance, and guessed that the werewolves must be coming back from wherever they went. My eyes never left Renesmee; why would they, she was the most important thing in my life.

Jake ran in, followed by Seth and Leah, shouting at us.

"Guys, we have some bad news."

Immediately, our heads whipped towards Jacob. Suddenly, Jacob realised that Alice and Esme were not in the room, halted, and said "maybe we should wait until-" he broke off, because Alice had just sped into the room, followed swiftly by Esme. The rest of us were perplexed at what was going on, apart from Edward, whose face blanched and eyes widened.

"Oh no..." he whispered softly.

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"Are you going to explain it, or am I?" Jacob asked Alice.

"I will" she replied. Facing us, she took a deep breath, and started her story. "When we were hunting," looking towards Esme, "and we came across a track...a vampire track."

"Yeah, so did we, but we didn't recognise it" added Jacob.

"It was Demetri's scent" murmured Alice.

"What...why...what is he doing here?" asked Jasper.

"We don't know" answered Alice. "But we can only guess that it's bad."

"Well, if he's looking for a fight, then we can definitely take him" growled Emmett.

"He wouldn't be so stupid..." Esme said in horror.

"He wouldn't" Carlisle reassured her.

During this conversation, Rose and I were silent. We looked at each other, and then looked at Renesmee. We both knew we had just made a silent promise to her, and each other. We would both protect her, whatever it took.

"I think Bella and I know why he's here" said Rosalie. "It's because he wants Renesmee."

"But he didn't indicate that when we confronted them last winter" Esme said, hopefully, even though she knew it was true.

"He didn't have to" growled Edward. The look on his face scared _me_, and that was saying something.

"So what do we do?" Seth asked

After some moments of deliberation, Carlisle said "we wait."


End file.
